


Fire

by Haganemaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Toys
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haganemaru/pseuds/Haganemaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce soir, tout se joue. Après s'être tourné autour pendant quelques années, Draco et Harry se retrouvent enfin dans un endroit neutre... où un tout petit imprévu les précipitera l'un contre l'autre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Cette histoire sera un crossover HP et l’univers de cette fiction, donc le couple SasuNaru et les autres tirés de cet univers ;)  
> Note bis : Cette fiction se passe des années après le premier chapitre de Tentation, Naruto et Sasuke sont déjà un couple réel dans cette histoire.
> 
> Ca va être chaud, respirer à fond, il y aura pas de lemon complet SasuNaru, mais il comportera un lemon HPDMHP, et NON, pas de suite avec le SasuNaru :) (oui, j'essaie de déjouer les questions...).  
> \- Les propos en italique seront en japonais dans le texte.  
> \- Tout en bas se trouve un lien pour la playlist, elle sera à mettre lors du voyage au Japon, c’est une indication :P (chose habituelle pour mes lecteurs)

\- Même pas en rêve, Zabini…   
\- Allez Malfoy, tu sais très bien que tu vas m’accompagner, fais pas ta diva !   
\- Un Malfoy ne fait pas sa diva, abruti, un Malfoy est parfait…

Blaise Zabini soupira profondément en regardant son colocataire se repositionner royalement sur le canapé de cuir blanc de leur grand appartement londonien, côté sorcier, bien sûr. Lors de leur septième année, après les combats remportés haut la main par Potter et ses amis, ils s’étaient jurés de ne pas se quitter et vu qu’ils iraient dans la même section pour faire Médicomage… enfin, pour Draco, Blaise se contentant de profiter de la fortune familiale alors que Draco avait vu sa propre fortune scellée jusqu’à délibération du Magenmagot. Être fils de Mangemort, même en ayant oeuvré du côté de Dumbledore, n’offrait pas à Draco Malfoy beaucoup de facilité dans sa vie sorcière et il devait souvent se battre pour acquérir quelque chose, ce qu’il ne faisait pas auparavant.

Avec la fortune héritée de sa mère, morte lors des combats, il pouvait vivoter confortablement mais sans ce luxe auquel il était habitué et ça… Draco ne décolérait pas. Il payait les erreurs de son père malgré les témoignages de Potter et Dumbledore en sa faveur. Le Ministère voulait la fortune des Malfoy pour lui, il faisait tout pour, cherchant des failles chez l’ancien Serpentard.

C’est avec soulagement qu’avec Blaise, ils s’étaient trouvés cet appartement possédant deux chambres, un large salon ouvert sur la cuisine et une salle de bain honorable selon les critères de Blaise. Leur logement était situé non loin du campus où les Aurors et les Médicomages étudiaient. C’est à cause de cette proximité que Draco côtoyait parfois… Potter…

Enfin, à cause de leurs cours vu que Potter et le miséreux essayaient d’être Aurors, mais aussi de la faute de Blaise Zabini lui-même… qui osait sortir avec la belette femelle.

Draco releva les yeux du grimoire de potions qu’il étudiait avec intérêt pour les poser sur le jeune noir face à lui. Blaise portait des vêtements moldus qui le firent grimacer un instant avant de reconnaître mentalement qu’ils lui allaient bien. Un pantalon noir ajusté sous une chemise vert sombre entrouverte sur son torse musclé, Blaise le fixait avec insistance de ses yeux marron chaud, passant sa main dans ses courts cheveux noirs. A son cou se trouvait une chaîne argentée où trônait un petit serpent aux yeux verts, offert par sa petite amie pour l’anniversaire du jeune homme le mois précédent.

Qui aurait cru que l’ex-petite amie de Potter serait l’actuelle petite amie de Blaise Zabini, et ce, depuis maintenant trois années ?

\- Et dis-moi pourquoi je viendrais m’emmerder dans une boîte… moldue en plus ?   
\- Pour me faire plaisir ?   
\- Je reprends… dis-moi pourquoi je viendrais m’emmerder dans une boîte moldue pour te faire plaisir, Zabini ?   
\- Allez, tu seras pas seul, Parkinson et Nott nous suivent, Ginny et moi.   
\- Hourra ! ironisa Draco. Une sortie avec deux couples pour un célibataire, c’est le must, merci d’avoir pensé à moi.   
\- Euh… trois couples, Weasley et Granger nous accompagnent ! rectifia Blaise.

En entendant le grognement de Draco, Blaise sourit en coin, observant le jeune homme se replonger avec obstination dans son livre en essayant de l’ignorer. Ses cheveux libérés de la tonne de gel qu’il mettait à Poudlard retombaient avec souplesse sur sa nuque en une coupe courte sauf quelques mèches récalcitrantes qui insistaient pour aller taquiner son nez pointu. Posée sur l’arête de son nez, une paire de lunettes élégantes en argent voilait son regard gris clair et lui permettait de mieux lire les petits caractères de son grimoire, les longues heures à étudier ou à avoir son nez plongé dans les livres et parchemins avaient légèrement détérioré sa vue et l’obligeaient à porter des verres correcteurs pour ses études. Les lèvres fines étaient plissées en une moue boudeuse qui aurait convenu à un enfant et non à un jeune homme de vingt ans, mais sur Draco, elle se révélait plus sensuellement craquante qu’adorable. L’ancien Serpentard était vêtu d’un pantalon de soie noire avec un haut sans manches de même teinte, tenue qu’il mettait pour être « à l’aise » pour travailler. Ses pieds nus étaient posés sur le canapé et sous le regard marron de Blaise, ses orteils se recroquevillèrent un instant sous le soupir de Draco.

\- Tu vas arrêter de lorgner mes orteils ?   
\- Ils sont parfaits tes orteils, Draco ! soupira Blaise.   
\- Je sais, tout chez moi est parfait.   
\- Allez, te fais pas prier !   
\- Je t’ai dit non, je n’ai pas envie d’aller me mélanger avec des… Moldus… et des Gryffis, très peu pour…   
\- Potter sera là.   
\- Et ça devrait me donner envie d’y aller ? se moqua Draco en relevant son regard narquois sur Blaise.

Le jeune homme noir soupira en croisant les bras, sachant parfaitement ce que Draco ressentait réellement pour Harry Potter, et ce, depuis maintenant trois années. Trois ans qu’il essayait de cacher cette attirance plus que flagrante pour ses amis sous le dédain envers l’ancien Gryffondor et les conquêtes mâles et femelles qui partageaient son lit une nuit, deux maximums. Blaise savait, il l’avait su pendant leur septième année à Poudlard en entendant les rêves assez chauds du blond et cette attitude à fuir tout ce qui portait une écharpe rouge et or, des cheveux noirs en bataille et un regard vert caché par des lunettes rondes. Potter ne savait pas, Potter voulait ces rencontres avec sa Némésis mais… Potter avait abandonné Draco après trois mois d’ignorance… et ça, Draco n’avait pas accepté.

Blaise sortant avec Ginny, Draco et Potter devaient se rencontrer assez souvent, la belette suivant sa petite sœur avec son éternel bras droit. Ces soirées où les amis de Draco espéraient que la guéguerre entre les deux serait finie, se terminaient souvent avec le départ hautain et colérique d’un des deux jeunes hommes. Ce qui peinait également Draco était les conquêtes du brun. Si lui avait le droit de draguer et coucher quand il voulait, le brun devait rester « pur » pour lui, aveu que Draco avait fait après le départ de Potter avec son amant du moment quand il fut complètement ivre face à un groupe d’amis plus que stupéfaits.

Les sentiments de Draco semblaient profonds, plus qu’il ne le pensait… restait à connaître ceux de Potter. Ils savaient que le jeune homme était attiré par les blonds. Il était sorti avec de jeunes sorciers qui avaient une ressemblance lointaine avec Draco, mais qu’en était-il de ses sentiments ? Blaise ne voulait pas risquer une dépression de Draco pour une histoire de cul. Ce fut étrangement Ronald Weasley qui annonça la nouvelle, cette nuit où Draco fut ivre. Harry rêvait également de Malfoy… et ce depuis un moment. Sa phrase ne fut pas approfondie vu que Granger attira son petit ami à elle et ils disparurent peu de temps après, mais cela suffit à faire tournoyer des scénarios dans les cerveaux des Serpentard restant, tous visant à enfin coller ensemble Draco et Potter.

Ils avaient tout essayé…

De la potion de vérité qui n’avait pas fonctionné, Draco renversant son verre sur lui quand il avait vu Potter avec Crivey, ce petit morpion répugnant, selon Ginny, ayant fait tomber le propre verre de Potter en enfourchant les cuisses musclées du brun.

Des sortilèges discrets pour chauffer l’ambiance entre eux qui avaient tourné court quand Draco se mit à draguer un brun… assis juste à côté de Potter.

Blaise avait repoussé la proposition de Pansy Parkinson qui visait à les mettre ensemble dans une même pièce après leur avoir fait avaler de force un aphrodisiaque… vu la puissance de Potter et la colère de Draco en cas de coup de ce genre, le brun était pas chaud pour essayer.

Cette nuit, il voulait sortir Draco du contexte « étudiant » et de la célébrité de Potter, c’est pourquoi il avait pensé à une boîte de nuit moldue. Vu que l’Europe regorgeait un peu trop de sorciers connaissant Harry, les Etats-Unis d’anciens Mangemorts exilés, pour ceux qui n’avaient pas le curriculum de conneries de Malfoy père, Blaise avait alors téléphoné à sa mère, lui demandant pour une fois conseil. Celle-ci lui envoya aussitôt une carte d’invitation pour « l’Akatsuki », un night-club assez connu au Japon. Avec l’indication « club ouvert à tous », Blaise comprenait là que les hétérosexuels côtoyaient les homosexuels avec liberté. Madame Zabini lui confia même être tombée sous le charme du propriétaire de la boîte de nuit… avant de se rendre compte que l’homme près de lui était son petit ami très possessif et peu enclin à un threesome, même avec elle. Pour que la Sang-Pur annonce ça à son fils, c’est que ledit propriétaire devait être une bombe.

Blaise en avait parlé à Ginny et la soirée avait donc été organisée en fonction de leurs emplois du temps… ce soir donc… restait à convaincre Draco vu que Potter avait dit un « oui » soupiré et arraché de force par Weasley, l’ancien Gryffi étant célibataire, il ne voulait pas que Draco perde cette chance.

\- Draco…   
\- Blaise ! répondit-il avec un rictus.   
\- Tu vas te lever, enfiler ce que je t’ai préparé et posé sur ton lit puis me suivre jusqu’à la zone de transplanage où les autres nous attendent.   
\- Non… j’ai autre chose à foutre que…   
\- Donc, tu vas laisser Potter draguer tout ce qu’il veut là-bas ?   
\- Grand bien lui fasse… marmonna Draco en fronçant inconsciemment les sourcils.   
\- Imagine qu’il tombe sous le charme d’un Japonais, il pourrait ne plus jamais revenir… fonder un foyer avec cet homme… adopter plein de…   
\- Je m’en fiche, Blaise…   
\- … ou au pire, qu’il se prenne une veste ?   
\- Putain… je veux voir ça, rien que pour me foutre de la gueule de Potty…

Sur ces mots moqueurs, Draco se dirigea vers sa chambre sous le regard railleur de Blaise pas dupe pour un sous. Le jeune homme noir envoya un discret Patronus en forme de panthère vers la zone de transplanage, leur indiquant ainsi leur venue.

................................................................................

Quand Draco et Blaise arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous, tout le monde était déjà là et les couples enlacés se moquaient des deux « célibataires » restant, Potter et Ginny. La jeune femme frissonnait légèrement sous sa chemise noire sans manches et cintrée surmontant une mini-jupe en jean qui dévoilait ses jambes fines et musclées par le Quidditch. Ses cheveux remontés sur sa nuque en un chignon lâche créé par Hermione dévoilaient sa nuque fragile alors que ses épaules étaient frôlées par deux longues boucles d’oreilles en argent représentant deux serpents identiques au médaillon de Blaise. Elle portait une veste de cuir noir masculine démontrant là un prêt « chevalier »… La veste de Potter donc.

A sa gauche venait le couple Granger/Weasley. Ils étaient vêtus assez classiquement mais, le « rat-de-bibliothèque » détonait quand même avec sa fine silhouette révélée par un bustier rouge sombre qu’un rouquin jaloux tentait de dissimuler en se collant à la jeune fille. Un pantalon noir moulant dessinait également son corps pour le bonheur des yeux des garçons. Ses cheveux étaient relevés sur le côté, découvrant une partie de son cou qui se faisait baiser doucement par Ron, ses yeux bleus perçants posés sur chaque membre présent. Les deux jeunes filles étaient maquillées simplement mais avec un art totalement féminin, un simple gloss brillant ornait leurs lèvres même si celui de Granger disparaissait déjà sous la bouche de son petit ami.

Face à eux se tenaient Theodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson. L’ancienne fanatique de Draco avait succombé au charme discret de Théo l’année dernière et depuis, ils ne se quittaient plus. Les deux anciens Serpentard avaient revêtu des vêtements aux couleurs de leur ancienne maison, un pantalon gris clair, presque argent pour Pansy avec un haut vert très décolleté dévoilant un peu sa poitrine. Sa bouche maquillée de rouge s’étira en voyant Blaise et Draco avant de former une moue moqueuse en jetant un regard discret sur la montre en argent de Théo, ils étaient en retard. Ses cheveux courts et noirs présentaient quelques mèches de couleurs verte et argent, glissées là spécialement pour la soirée. Théo portait parfaitement son costume moldu et classe d’un noir profond. Sa veste ouverte pour que sa petite amie puisse se glisser contre lui révélait une chemise rayée verte et argent. Ses cheveux ébouriffés retombaient un peu sur son regard clair alors qu’il fixait les anciens Gryffondor.

Draco tourna son regard argent sur Potter et le dévora inconsciemment des yeux. L’ancien binoclard de onze ans arrivant à Poudlard avec de l’innocence dans les yeux était loin, maintenant un regard vert assuré et charmeur se dévoilait totalement, Harry Potter ayant décidé de porter des lentilles à son entrée dans la formation d’Auror. Ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours aussi indomptables qu’avant et, un peu plus longs, retombaient sur son regard pour en voiler son intensité. A son oreille gauche, un anneau d’or se trouvait tout en haut du cartilage et Draco avait su par ouïe dire qu’un autre piercing bien plus coquin ornait le corps de Potter, il aurait tout donné pour savoir où mais…

A ce moment-là, Potter bailla… ce putain de balafré… avait la langue percée…

\- Harry ! s’exclama Hermione. Tu en as mis un voyant ce soir ?   
\- Et puis ? On n’est pas en cours, non ?   
\- Harry… soupira la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme sourit à sa meilleure amie avant de lui tirer la langue avec amusement, dévoilant une boule rouge sur le morceau de chair alors que celle du dessous était or. Son sourire large et charmeur fit rire le reste des anciens Gryffondor alors qu’un soupir discret venait des autres. Draco resta un instant figé sur la bouche aux lèvres pleines de Potter avant de continuer son chemin sur le corps musclé de celui-ci. Les années passées à se battre, s’entraîner et à faire du Quidditch avaient eu le mérite de bien muscler le corps de Potter comme le dévoilait sa chemise blanche entrouverte sur son torse hâlé. Un jean stone complétait sa tenue simple… peut-être un peu trop au goût de Draco.

Draco portait, pour sa part, la tenue préparée par Blaise et il se rendit compte que les tons de celle-ci étaient à l’opposé de Potter. Si le brun était vêtu d’un pantalon sombre, Draco était enfoncé dans un pantalon moulant blanc. Si le jeune homme blond portait une chemise sombre, l’autre portait du blanc sous sa veste blanche… c’était presque désespérant.

Tous avaient des chaussures de ville aux pieds sauf les demoiselles montées sur des talons aiguilles assez inconfortables vu le dandinement de Ginny, plus habituée aux souliers confortables avec ses études sur les dragons comme son frère Charlie.

\- Enfin, Draco ! s’exclama Pansy en l’embrassant sur la joue. Tu t’es décidé !   
\- Je n’aurais jamais manqué une soirée où Potter se prend une veste d’un Japonais, voyons ! déclara celui-ci avec une voix traînante.   
\- Qui te dit que je vais me faire refouler, Malfoy ? demanda celui-ci avec un haussement de sourcil hautain.   
\- Qui te dit qu’il y a des blonds au Japon, Potter ?   
\- En quoi ça te regarde ce que je drague, Malfoy ?   
\- Ça va suffire, oui ? s’écria Ginny. On voudrait passer une bonne soirée donc, c’est bon… Tu as l’adresse Blaise ?   
\- Hum… oui… A ce que ma mère m’a dit, on peut transplaner jusque-là en faisant trois arrêts.   
\- On passe par les terres ? questionna Ron.   
\- Oui, on n’a pas l’autorisation pour traverser les Amériques, ça aurait été plus rapide, mais vu que notre Ministre est en froid avec le leur…   
\- Et vu que Potter ne se décide pas à aller arranger les choses… précisa Draco.   
\- Que Scrimgeour fasse ce qu’il veut, je m’en fiche, il a merdé avec les Amériques, je ne vois pas en quoi cela me regarde, nous ne sommes pas en guerre que je sache… répondit Harry en le regardant.   
\- Oui mais…   
\- Bien ! intervint Blaise. Comme je le disais, on peut s’arrêter une fois à Kozan, c’est une ville de Turquie dont voici l’adresse de la zone de transplanage. Ensuite à Barabanki en Inde, pareil, la zone est indiquée sur la feuille que Ginny va vous donner. Et l’arrêt final à Tokyo, la zone la plus proche de la boîte de nuit est à deux rues et c’est assez désert à ce que m’a dit ma mère.   
\- On ne risque pas de tomber sur un sorcier japonais ? interrogea Hermione en recevant le bout de papier avec les adresses.   
\- Possible, mais je doute qu’ils nous tombent dessus, nous ne sommes pas là pour chercher la misère, nous venons nous amuser…   
\- En parcourant la moitié du globe pour une simple boîte de nuit, la joie ! ricana Draco.   
\- Oh, allez, Draco, tu serais encore devant ton grimoire si je ne t’avais pas forcé.

Seule une moue du blond lui répondit, attirant le regard vert de Harry qui s’assombrit légèrement en détaillant Draco. Un pantalon moulant blanc qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes élancées qu’il rêvait d’avoir autour de la taille, un torse finement musclé sous une chemise noire et une cravate blanche autour du cou nouée avec désinvolture, Malfoy avait tout du charmeur moldu… si ce n’était ce regard légèrement amer que beaucoup de sorciers, fils de Mangemort, avaient.

Si Harry refusait d’aider Scrimgeour, c’était à cause de cela, cet acharnement sur Draco Malfoy. Lucius ayant participé jusqu’à la fin au conflit contre Voldemort en tant que Mangemort actif, il avait été jugé et tué par un bourreau d’Azkaban, les Détraqueurs ayant été désavoués suite à leur association avec le Mage noir. Draco Malfoy avait pris part à la guerre… mais du côté de Dumbledore avec sa propre mère, trahissant ainsi son père et ses préceptes. Harry avait eu beau le hurler au Ministre de la Magie, celui-ci ne voulait rien entendre, à croire que Malfoy rimait systématiquement avec Mangemort.

Suite à une bourde ministérielle avec les Amériques, le dialogue devint de plus en plus tendu entre Scrimgeour et MacAllistair, le Ministre de la Magie américain. Ce dernier savait tout de Voldemort et de Harry et tenait celui-ci en grande estime, désirant parfois lui parler face à face, lui assurant que les Américains l’accueilleraient avec plaisir si un jour, celui-ci se trouvait las de l’Angleterre. C’est à cause de ce rapprochement entre Harry et MacAllistair que Scrimgeour désirait voir le jeune sorcier, mais celui-ci refusait tant que le « cas Malfoy » ne serait pas réglé de manière favorable pour le jeune homme…

Mais ça, personne ne le savait mis à part Ron, Hermione et Dumbledore.

Harry croisa un regard argent interrogateur et il se rendit compte avec gêne que tout le monde le fixait avec plus d’une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps il dévorait du regard le blond avant de tourner le dos aux autres, disparaissant brusquement de leurs yeux.

C’est au troisième arrêt, un peu nauséeux suite au voyage « mouvementé », que Harry s’appuya contre un mur, attendant la venue des autres. De sa place, il avait une vue imprenable sur la rue et beaucoup de monde passait en riant et en chahutant tout au bout de la ruelle où il se trouvait. Des spots illuminaient le ciel de Tokyo en de grandes arabesques et même à deux rues plus loin, il distinguait la musique qui provenait de l’Akatsuki.

Une main se posa sur lui et il porta son regard vert dans celui, bleu ciel, de son ami. Ron portait comme lui un jean sombre et une chemise mais celle-ci était du même bleu que ses yeux, ses cheveux roux retombant sur son col avec le voyage. Sa veste avait été déposée sur les épaules de Hermione et c’est avec un mouvement de tête qu’ils se dirigèrent enfin vers la boîte de nuit.

Leur avancée se fit remarquer, huit occidentaux dans une foule d’orientaux, il y a de quoi se faire voir de loin, mais avec les couleurs de cheveux étonnantes de Draco, Ginny et Ron, ils étaient encore plus visibles. Beaucoup de jeunes filles gloussaient sur leur chemin, faisant sourire Harry, sourire qui fit redoubler les gloussements suraigus féminins.

C’est un peu plus tard qu’ils arrivèrent devant le night-club. Un énorme nuage rouge entouré de blanc trônait sur la façade de l’établissement, le mot « Akatsuki » était écrit à la fois lisiblement et en caractère japonais, des Katakana à ce que pouvait comprendre Harry, passionné par ce pays au grand amusement de Ron qui découvrait à chaque fois un nouveau manga ou un animé dans la maison de Harry… sans oublier la décoration de la salle d’entraînement et autres encore. A la porte d’entrée en bois se trouvait un jeune homme souriant de toutes ses dents et observant certaines personnes en compagnie d’un autre homme portant une grande serpe sur son épaule. Tous deux étaient vêtus d’une cape noire à nuages rouges entrouverte sur un ensemble noir, la cape semblait être doublée pour résister au froid.

Le groupe se regarda et s’avança comme un seul homme, se faisant détailler par le plus petit des deux. Le jeune homme plissa ses yeux mauves et les fixa un moment sans sourire avant d’accepter de les laisser entrer sans un mot, ouvrant la porte qui déversa un flot musical qui les fit se figer un instant, arrachant un rire amusé aux deux hommes qui glissèrent un mot dans la main de Harry avant de les pousser doucement à entrer, refermant derrière eux. L’obscurité de la boîte de nuit leur fit plisser les yeux pour s’acclimater.

Surpris, voire même tétanisés, ils découvrirent une large piste de danse où plusieurs personnes s’entrechoquaient avec sensualité et/ou expérience. Dans le coin droit, un bar rempli de visiteurs semblait être le terrain de jeu de deux hommes qui s’envoyaient les boissons avec art, l’un très grand et aux cheveux bleutés et un autre qui semblait avoir quatre bras et deux têtes vu la vitesse à laquelle il satisfaisait ses clients. Près d’eux se tenait un grand roux qui souriait en parlant avec amusement au brun dans ses bras, celui-ci semblant fusiller du regard quiconque venait à effleurer des yeux son petit ami. Le rouquin avait des cheveux assez longs, retombant sur ses yeux et d’où ils étaient, ils voyaient quelques plumes blanches et noires se mêler à la masse de cheveux.

\- J’vois pas pourquoi on aurait tranché avec lui, Ginny et moi, il a la même couleur que nous ! hurla Ron à son oreille pour se faire entendre malgré la musique.

Sur le hochement de tête de Harry, il lui désigna une grande table qui se faisait débarrasser par une jeune fille vêtue d’une mini-jupe et d’un tee-shirt noir moulant avec le logo de la boîte, cela semblait être l’emblème de la maison vu que chaque membre en portait un. Ses longs cheveux rouges étaient retenus par un simple nœud et ses lunettes rectangulaires projetèrent un petit éclair de lumière quand celle-ci releva la tête pour voir les nouveaux venus. Ses yeux sombres les détaillèrent rapidement avant qu’elle ne les accueille avec un sourire, celui-ci creusant une fossette charmante sur sa joue, avant de nettoyer rapidement la table et de ramener les bouteilles vides au bar en faisant signe qu’elle revenait.

Le groupe s’installa sur les chaises et fauteuils présents autour du meuble en bois. Une petite lampe qui trônait sur la table aida Harry à lire le mot donné par les videurs, c’était une indication de la soirée et le propriétaire avait été assez sympa pour mettre en japonais mais aussi en anglais au verso. Le thème de la soirée le fit déglutir avant de rire un peu en tendant le mot aux autres… « Slut Machine »… tout un programme qui fit pâlir Blaise en voyant sa petite amie se trémousser en rythme avec la musique house diffusée. Ron jeta un bras autour de Hermione en protection alors que Théo tenait le genou de Pansy qui semblait décidée à aller se mêler à la masse compacte pour aller danser. Face à Harry se tenait Draco qui le regarda un instant, ses traits assombris par l’obscurité de la salle et Harry se dit que c’était une bonne chose un tel volume sonore… ainsi, ils n’entendraient pas les piques envoyées par l’autre.

Le jeune sorcier détourna le regard, survolant la salle, passant sur une table avec un petit blond en mini-short de cuir monté dessus et continua son chemin avant de revenir précipitamment sur ledit blond alors qu’un « oh putain » lui échappait, amenant le regard des autres sur la table non loin, les jeunes filles rougissant violemment malgré elles.

On ne pouvait pas dire que le blond était habillé. Il présentait tellement de peau dorée que ce devait presque être un crime de laisser le peu de vêtements qui le recouvraient encore. Un mini-short de cuir blanc lui moulait des fesses rondes à croquer et un tatouage noir avec un kanji ornait ses reins, attirant le regard sur la parcelle de peau visible sous un maillot blanc en résille. De longues bottes remontaient le long de ses jambes jusqu’à ses genoux et étaient lacées sur toute la longueur. Les bras au-dessus de sa tête, il semblait onduler au rythme de la musique, ses hanches enchaînant un tempo connu de lui seul. Le blond attirait les regards sur lui alors que son vis-à-vis se tenait dans l’ombre, ses yeux sûrement posés sur lui.

Ils ne purent en voir plus vu que deux mains vinrent prendre le blond par la taille et il disparut avec un rire clair qui résonna jusqu’à eux. Harry cligna des yeux et reporta son regard sur son papier de nouveau sur la table « Slut* Machine »… effectivement, tout un programme.

Un mouvement près de lui lui fit lever les yeux et il découvrit la même serveuse que tout à l’heure qui lui souriait encore. A son annulaire gauche brillaient deux bagues dont un solitaire. La jeune fille était mariée semblait-il et vu le bonheur qui émanait d’elle, cela semblait la contenter férocement. Au-dessus de son oreille droite, elle avait glissé un stylo qui revint dans sa main alors qu’elle les regardait avec amusement, certains yeux encore figés sur l’alcôve d’à côté.

_\- Vous désirez quoi, Messieurs-dames ?_   
\- Euh… Harry ? bégaya Ron.   
\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? Je parle pas japonais, c’était pas mon idée de venir ici, demande à Zabini.   
\- Zabini ?   
\- … Je ne parle pas japonais non plus ! rétorqua le jeune homme, les joues un peu plus sombres que d’habitude.   
\- Chouette ! ricana Draco. On est venu au Japon sans interprète, ça va être sympa cette soirée… _  
\- Vous ne me comprenez pas du tout ? redemanda la serveuse._

La question était posée alors qu’elle secouait la tête en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres, les yeux interloqués. Devant les hochements négatifs des Anglais, elle soupira doucement en regardant autour d’elle et… se dirigea vers l’alcôve d’à côté sous le regard horrifié des autres.

\- Elle va… se faire tuer ! souffla Théo.   
\- Si c’était moi, elle serait morte ! s’exclama Blaise.   
\- Pareil ! marmonna Harry sous les yeux étonnés de tous. Bin quoi ? Au fait, Malfoy, tu as vu qu’il y a des blonds ici aussi…   
\- Ouais, ouais… un faux sûrement. Tu ne vas pas me dire qu’il te branche ?   
\- Non mais, vous l’avez vu ce blond ? C’est une bombe, s’il était seul, j’y aurais peut-être mis les dents…   
\- Les seules dents que j’accepte sur mon corps sont celles de mon petit ami… mais merci de la proposition.

La voix venait de derrière Harry et celui-ci se retourna pour faire face… au petit blond de tout à l’heure. Sa voix douce et grave conservait un léger accent mais exprimait un anglais parfait. Des yeux azur le dévisageaient avec amusement, un sourire aux lèvres sous de longues mèches qui voilaient son regard. Ses cheveux courts retombaient sur sa nuque humide mais si Draco avait les cheveux lisses, les siens semblaient ne jamais voir de brosse et paraissaient aussi indomptables que ceux de Harry. Certains épis lui hérissaient le crâne dans un mouvement assez amusant qui était atténué par la sensualité qu’il dégageait. Ses oreilles étaient complètement percées et possédaient de nombreux anneaux d’argent. Son arcade sourcilière était aussi percée et un barbell avec une boule noire et une bleu azur s’y trouvait. Harry baissa le regard malgré lui pour le détailler de face et il respira difficilement en voyant le corps parfait et doré du blond à quelques centimètres de son nez. Sur le nombril du jeune homme était glissé un petit renard en argent, un renard à neuf queues d’un rouge vif.

Un claquement de doigts sous son nez lui fit relever la tête vers le visage souriant et après un clin d’œil coquin du blond, Harry se reprit, déglutissant péniblement, son pantalon légèrement plus serrant. Il était amoureux de Draco mais pas au point de mettre sa sexualité en berne… et il regrettait vraiment que le petit blond ait déjà quelqu’un.

\- Potter, arrête de baver, tu nous fais honte !

La voix narquoise vint le sortir de son état second et c’est un regard légèrement coupable qu’il posa sur Draco. Ce dernier était accoudé sur la table et regardait avec dédain le blond lui faisant face. Celui-ci plissa les yeux en remarquant sa blondeur et découvrit un instant les dents en un grognement que seul Harry et Ron de l’autre côté du jeune homme entendirent. Le petit blond se pencha légèrement sur la table, attirant Draco par la cravate sous les hoquets de stupeur avant d’articuler avec calme.

\- Toi… Jamais tu t’approches de **mon** Sasuke, pigé ?   
\- Lâche-moi espèce de…

La réponse se perdit dans un petit cri quand plusieurs coups de pied vinrent percuter ses tibias, le faisant grimacer sous le regard amusé de ce Moldu bientôt mort. Celui-ci se redressa une nouvelle fois en les regardant en soupirant après une phrase murmurée à l’oreille par la serveuse.

\- Karin me dit que vous ne parlez pas un mot de japonais ? demanda-t-il.   
\- Non, désolé.   
\- Alors pourquoi être venu ici ? Vous voyagez ?   
\- En quoi ça vous regarde ? rétorqua Draco.   
\- Ça me regarde parce que sans moi, vous ne buvez rien et vous pouvez sortir sans toucher le sol de la boîte de mon cousin, je me fais bien comprendre ? C’était juste une question, donc tes constipations émotionnelles, tu te les gardes le faux blond.

L’éclat de rire général couvrit l’exclamation de colère de Draco qui bouda légèrement en détournant le regard, le rouge aux joues et fit soupirer le Japonais.

\- Bon, je suis désolé, c’est juste que Karin m’a interrompu… à un moment qui n’aurait pas dû l’être et je vais devoir calmer l’enfoiré après ça. Je m’appelle Naruto.   
\- L’enfoiré ? demanda Harry. Voici Ron et Hermione, Ginny et Blaise, Théo et Pansy, Draco que tu fusilles des yeux et je m’appelle Harry.   
\- L’enfoiré, c’est mon petit ami… Bien… donc, vous voulez boire quelque chose ?   
\- Whisky Pur Feu ! s’exclama Ron avant qu’il ne sursaute à son tour sous les coups de pied des autres.   
\- Whisky Pur Feu ? répéta Naruto en levant un sourcil. Tu dois parler de Pur Malt ?   
\- Oui, c’est bien ça ! intervint Blaise avec un sourire assez crispé.   
\- Ce serait dommage de partir du Japon sans avoir goûté au saké, je trouve. Vous buvez tous du whisky ? _Karin, ramène une bouteille de Chivas regal, vu leurs tenues, ils ont les moyens…_ poursuivit Naruto avec un clin d’oeil à la serveuse après l’acquiescement des autres. _Mais rajoute une petite bouteille de saké avec ses coupelles, tu la mets sur mon compte._ Je vous offre une bouteille de saké, pour me faire pardonner. Par contre, ne la buvez pas dans vos verres à whisky, vous ne tiendrez pas le coup sinon. Elle viendra avec de petites coupelles, versez-en dans le fond.   
\- Merci beaucoup ! lança Harry.   
\- _Tu viens avec moi, crétin ?_ fit une voix masculine   
\- _J’t’emmerde, bâtard !_ répondit Naruto en se retournant.

Dans son dos et le dépassant de presque une tête se trouvait ce qu’on pouvait appeler un apollon brun. Des cheveux d’un noir bleuté avec deux longues mèches qui reposaient le long d’un visage fin, presque féminin et d’une pâleur délicate alors que sur sa nuque, les mèches courtes remontaient sur son crâne. Les yeux d’un noir profond regardaient d’un air affamé le petit blond face à lui avant de les relever pour dévisager chaque membre de la tablée. Ses prunelles se posèrent un instant sur Draco et un sourcil se leva avant qu’il ne grogne, un coup de coude venant heurter son estomac. Ses mains vinrent attraper les hanches dorées alors qu’il souriait en coin face au regard furieux de son petit ami. Sa tenue était constituée d’un costume haut de gamme sombre avec une chemise blanche entrouverte sur ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux tendus. On pouvait distinguer plusieurs marques rouges sur sa peau révélant la précédente occupation de Naruto.

\- On va danser ? demanda le brun.   
\- Attends deux secondes ! s’exclama Naruto en se retournant vers la table.

Tous les yeux étaient sur eux, voyant avec quelle facilité le blondinet laissait son cou se faire dévorer par la bouche impatiente du grand brun qui venait d’apparaître et dont les mains se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes. Naruto pencha sa tête sur le côté, découvrant le plus de peau possible pour que son petit ami en profite un maximum. Le regard du brun se fit plus amusé encore alors que sa main qui voyageait sur le ventre doré se faisait attraper et guider vers les fesses rebondies par un Naruto devenu impatient.

\- Bon, voici Sasuke, donc pas touche le faux blond ! menaça-t-il Draco avec un sourire. Sur ce, je vais le calmer sur la piste… enfin, je vais essayer…

A peine sa phrase terminée, Sasuke le retourna vers lui et le souleva, le positionnant contre ses hanches pour se diriger vers la piste de danse où ils se fondirent aussitôt. Les Anglais remarquèrent que presque instantanément, le rouquin et le brun du bar se mirent à les suivre du regard, attentifs… un peu trop attentifs.

\- Bien… Quelqu’un peut-il expliquer à ce Moldu que je suis un vrai blond ? railla Draco.   
\- Ah ça, on a jamais vérifié, Malfoy ! s’exclama Ron.   
\- Et tu ne vérifieras jamais, Weasley.   
\- J’y comptais pas non plus, la Fouine.   
\- C’est un vrai blond… affirma Harry.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur lui avec un air « toi, tu nous as caché des trucs, raconte et grouille-toi ! » qui le fit sourire avec un air amusé alors qu’il se décalait pour laisser place à Karin qui revenait avec leurs bouteilles et leurs verres. Un whisky de quinze ans d’âge leur fut présenté sous les sifflements appréciateurs de Blaise et Théo qui lui arrachèrent un sourire avant qu’elle ne dépose ensuite huit petites coupelles autour d’un flacon transparent au nom japonais. Le liquide tout aussi clair était intriguant et c’est d’une main curieuse que Harry souleva la bouteille. Levant un regard interrogateur vers Karin, la jeune femme sortit une neuvième coupelle de son tablier et après un « chut » très évocateur, elle leur montra comment servir et boire l’alcool. Délicatement, elle versa un fond de coupelle qu’elle souleva en la tenant de son pouce et son index, les autres doigts repliés dessous pour la stabilité. Après avoir jeté un regard vers la porte d’entrée, elle l’avala d’une gorgée en fermant un œil sous l’effet de l’alcool fort. Reposant sa coupelle vide, elle les regarda en levant deux doigts en ce « V » de victoire international qui les fit rire. Karin repartit tout de suite après en emportant sa coupelle vide et laissant une table absorbée par le saké…

Boira ? Boira pas ?

\- Allez Harry, te cache pas derrière ton saké… d’ailleurs, verse-nous ça… comment tu sais que Malfoy est un vrai blond ? demanda Ron.   
\- J’aimerais bien le savoir ! murmura Draco en plissant les yeux derrière ses mèches blondes.   
\- Déjà, ses sourcils sont très blonds, ses cils sont clairs. La dernière année à Poudlard, il a fait tellement chaud qu’on a été près du lac pour se dorer et, Malfoy était torse nu…   
\- Attends, tu m’as maté Potter ? s’exclama-t-il, un peu de rougeur sur les joues.   
\- Déjà, si tu ne veux pas être maté, te promène pas torse nu avec un pantalon à moitié déboutonné…   
\- Mais… commença Hermione. Ça n’explique pas que tu sois si sûr qu’il soit un vrai blond.   
\- Ses poils…   
\- De quoi ? s’écrièrent les sept autres dans un bel ensemble…   
\- Oh putain ! souffla Draco en essayant de se remémorer toute sa septième année pour voir quand il se serait retrouvé à poil face à Potter.   
\- Mais non, bande d’ignares ! Ses poils sous son nombril ! rectifia Harry en roulant les yeux. Ils sont tout aussi blonds que ses cheveux, on ne les voit presque pas d’ailleurs.   
\- Dis donc, Potter…. T’as vraiment dû bien regarder Draco pour que tu les voies dans ce cas ! insista Pansy avec un éclair de plaisir sadique dans les yeux.   
\- … Bon, qui veut du saké ? proposa Harry avec un sourire légèrement fuyant.

Draco leva un doigt de sa coupelle pour signaler son accord comme pour les autres tout en regardant les rougeurs discrètes sur les joues de Potter… Potter le matait… et avec assez d’insistance pour voir la couleur de ses poils… Potter le matait en septième année… Pourquoi il avait jamais remarqué que Potter le matait d’ailleurs ?

Tsss… un mateur discret, qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait détester ça… Est-ce qu’il matait Potter discrètement, lui ? Non, en fait, Draco ne voulait pas de réponse à sa dernière question…

C’est d’un commun accord que tous portèrent la petite coupelle jusqu’à leurs lèvres et, après une profonde inspiration, avalèrent le liquide transparent… avant de cracher leurs poumons, les larmes aux yeux. Draco s’accouda sur la table en posant son front contre sa paume de main, fixant d’un air ailleurs la bouteille de saké tandis qu’à ses côtés, Blaise essayait de respirer et de faire passer l’air dans les bronches de Ginny. Ron aérait Hermione tout en tirant sur le col de sa chemise alors que Pansy restait les yeux dans le vague sous ceux, affolés, de Théo qui continuait de toussoter. Harry ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément et en frissonnant. Effectivement, ça aurait été dommage de partir sans avoir goûté du saké… d’ailleurs…

\- Qui en reveut ? demanda-t-il en se resservant une lichette.

Seul le silence lui répondit alors que les autres rempilaient leurs coupelles sous son regard amusé. Draco lui fit signe de le resservir, sachant pertinemment qu’il ne boirait plus rien suite à ça, mais il refusait de céder un point à Potter. C’est en se défiant du regard qu’ils l’avalèrent sans une grimace… stoïcisme qui ne dura pas sous la brûlure de l’alcool qui leur ravageait l’estomac.

\- La vache ! souffla Ron, remis de ses émotions. Mais on suit bien le chemin avec celui-là…   
\- Presque pire qu’un Pur Feu ! confirma Blaise. Jamais je ne remets ça dans ma bouche…   
\- Fillettes ! ricana Harry en empochant discrètement la bouteille et en la faisant retrécir.   
\- Ouais et toi, tu vas la garder… questionna Ron.   
\- Rien de tel pour se donner chaud, non ? Pas vrai, Malfoy ?   
\- La ferme, Potty… en fait, ce Japonais voulait nous tuer, non ?

Avec un petit rire amusé, leurs regards se tournèrent une nouvelle fois sur la piste de danse, voyant certaines personnes se faire surélever de temps en temps pour montrer leur talent. Harry découvrit enfin le duo… d’exhibitionnistes qu’étaient leurs voisins de table. Le jeune sorcier pencha la tête sur le côté, les observant entrechoquer leurs hanches avec un art de la sensualité et de la provocation plus que révélateur. Les mains du « Sasuke » passèrent sous les fesses rondes de Naruto, le soulevant contre lui alors que le petit blond entourait de ses cuisses la taille fine de son petit ami.

Leurs mains se baladaient, leurs hanches se frottaient avec insistance, les bouches se dévoraient avec une faim qui l’excita. C’était plus fort que lui, comment rester stoïque lorsqu’on lui montrait un duo à la fois sexy et provocant, il n’était qu’un homme, par Merlin.

\- Ils vont se sauter dessus je crois ! prévint une voix traînante à son oreille.

Harry sursauta en se tournant vers son voisin et découvrit… Malfoy. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil interrogateur en parcourant la salle des yeux pour regarder après ses amis qu’il découvrit non loin en train de danser.

\- De qui tu parles, Malfoy ? demanda Harry.   
\- Des deux Japonais qui étaient là. Ils vont baiser sur la piste dans cinq minutes…   
\- Je doute qu’ils baisent ensemble…   
\- Et tu crois qu’ils font quoi au soir ? Se compter les doigts de pied ? ricana Draco.   
\- Non, ils font l’amour sûrement… ils sortent ensemble, c’est plus de la baise à ce niveau…   
\- Et toi, Potter, t’as déjà fait l’amour ?   
\- Non ! répondit catégoriquement Harry.   
\- Pardon ? s’exclama Draco, un peu choqué et… soulagé. T’as jamais fait l’amour ?   
\- Non, j’ai baisé, couché, tiré mon coup si tu veux, mais j’ai jamais fait l’amour.   
\- Merde, tu me choques là, Potter, qui aurait cru que le Saint de Poudlard baisait les autres…   
\- Pas toi, manifestement, Malfoy… Et toi ? Tu as fait l’amour ces temps-ci ?   
\- Jamais…   
\- Oh, tu me choques… en fait, non, tu ne me choques pas, rectifia Harry. Tu ne vas pas danser ?   
\- Pour me frotter contre un Moldu ? Plutôt crever !   
\- Hum… je suis sorcier moi ! déclara Harry.   
\- Tu m’invites à me frotter contre toi, Potter ? T’es déjà ivre avec tes deux coupelles de saké ?   
\- Non… laisse tomber.   
\- Tes « amis » se barrent, Potter.   
\- Qui ? demanda Harry.   
\- Les Japonais.

Son regard se porta là où se trouvait le duo en pleine conversation avec le grand roux du bar alors qu’un sourire se formait sur les lèvres de Naruto qui continuait à dévorer la bouche et le cou de Sasuke alors que le brun était en pleine discussion. C’est sans le déposer sur le sol que le brun se dirigea vers un couloir. Vu les panneaux indicateurs lumineux, c’était à la fois les toilettes et la sortie de secours… Ils partaient donc.

\- Hey, Potter…   
\- Hum ?   
\- Le saké, il est où ? s’enquit Draco.   
\- Dans ma poche, pourquoi, t’en veux encore ?   
\- Plutôt mourir que de reboire ça ce soir… je bois plus rien sinon, je transplanerais Merlin sait où.   
\- Tu veux mourir souvent ce soir, Malfoy ! rit Harry en s’adossant à sa chaise.

Draco leva les yeux sur lui et sourit en coin. C’était bien la première fois qu’ils se parlaient sans se déchirer ni se battre. Le calme de Harry lui faisait du bien et le fait qu’il ne parte pas danser avec d’autres le flattait dans un sens. Draco n’était pas aveugle, il avait très bien vu plusieurs jeunes Japonaises et des jeunes hommes s’avancer vers Potter et celui-ci avait décliné d’un signe de tête… sous le regard furieux envers eux de Draco… tout comme lui-même avait refusé à son tour les avances qu’on lui faisait. Etrangement, ils se sentaient bien là, rien qu’à deux à dialoguer à la fois sérieusement mais légèrement.

\- Bah, tu sais, avec le Ministère qui cherche à me coincer par tous les moyens, j’en viens à me dire que j’aurais dû rester sur le champ de bataille avec ma mère, j’aurais eu moins d’emmerdes…   
\- Ne dis plus jamais ça, Malfoy ! menaça Harry en le fusillant des yeux. Plus jamais, tu m’entends ?   
\- Ouais, ouais ! Attention, Gryffondor, sauveur de la veuve et de l’orphelin en approche ! sourit Draco.   
\- La ferme Malfoy ! ricana Harry. Le Ministre est un con… le Ministère en lui-même n’y peut rien.   
\- T’aimes vraiment pas Scrimgeour, toi. Il t’as fait quoi ? Il a écrasé ton chat ? Insulté un Weasley ? Granger ? Oh mon Dieu, me dis pas qu’il a enfanté Voldemort ! s’exclama Draco, faussement horrifié.   
\- Abruti ! rit Harry.   
\- Merci du compliment, vraiment, tu me flattes ce soir… Allez, dis-moi, il t’as fait quoi ?   
\- Il a fait virer Fudge pour prendre sa place car Fudge ne me croyait pas pour l’autre serpent… mais il a fait boulette sur boulette ensuite, c’est un vrai con. Pour lui, il n’y a que lui qui a raison et moi…   
\- Toi ?   
\- Il me prend pour une potiche, une belle gueule juste là pour se la fermer et sourire…   
\- Non, sérieux ? l’interrompit Draco en le regardant bouche bée…   
\- De quoi ? Que je dois me la fermer et sourire ?   
\- Non, qu’il te prend vraiment pour une belle gueule ? se moqua l’ancien Serpentard.   
\- Mais crève, Malfoy ! pouffa Harry.   
\- Ah, tu vois, toi aussi tu veux ma mort ! s’exclama-t-il.   
\- Jamais ! souffla Harry en détournant les yeux.

Le silence revint entre eux, légèrement pesant après cette conversation un peu étrange. Draco détourna le regard, un instant gêné par ce silence pourtant couvert par la musique assourdissante et fixa leurs amis sur la piste de danse. Weasley dansait avec Granger tout en essayant de la cacher au regard des autres et vu la tête de la demoiselle, cela ne paraissait pas lui plaire. Zabini et Weasley femelle semblaient être partis dans une dégustation d’amygdales pour rivaliser avec Nott et Parkinson bien que les anciens Serpentard aient une longueur d’avance vu les mains de Théo posées sur le fessier de Pansy. Le blond eut un ricanement soudain en voyant le roux du bar s’approcher des deux couples et leur parler un instant. Il espérait qu’il parlait anglais sinon, la conversation passerait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Le jeune sorcier détourna le regard vers son compagnon de table et le détailla un instant. De la moue pensive qui se dessinait sur sa bouche à l’air lointain de ses pupilles, de ses mains posées sur la table, l’une s’amusant à gratouiller un anneau au pouce avec l’ongle de son index. L’anneau représentait un petit serpent noir aux yeux verts qui, pourtant, cligna des yeux un instant en se redressant pour le regarder, sa langue vagabondant un peu alors qu’il le sentait non loin de lui. Harry se mit à siffler à son tour doucement, faisant se repositionner le petit reptile autour de son pouce et il se rendormit sous la caresse du doigt de son propriétaire. Draco releva les yeux sur Harry, étonné de le voir avec un serpent et plongea dans un regard franchement amusé.

\- C’était quoi ça, Potter ? demanda-t-il, curieux.   
\- C’est un secret, Malfoy…   
\- Un serpent ?   
\- Et alors ? Ce n’est pas parce que je suis un Gryffondor que je dois haïr les serpents…   
\- … Il est vivant ?   
\- Non, c’est un bijou que j’ai fabriqué avec l’aide des jumeaux.   
\- Les jumeaux Weasley ? Mon Dieu, c’est quoi ton truc… ne me dis pas qu’ils vont vendre plein de petits serpents !   
\- C’est une création unique, spécialement pour moi…   
\- Sa fonction ? questionna Draco, passionné par le sujet en regardant l’anneau.   
\- Ah ça, Malfoy, si tu es sage, je te le dirai plus tard.

Etrangement, le sourire de Harry, réellement charmeur, le fit frissonner d’appréhension. Depuis Poudlard, Draco avait développé un « don » pour sentir les emmerdes et là, son intuition lui conseillait de fuir… fuir loin de Potter et son anneau…

\- Si je suis sage ? ricana Draco.

Seul un sourire légèrement carnassier du brun lui répondit, le faisant se taire alors qu’ils se replongeaient dans la contemplation des danseurs, regardant arriver Ron et Hermione, le teint un peu rouge alors que Ron boudait légèrement. Sans un mot, le jeune homme se resservit un verre de whisky ainsi qu’à Hermione et ils le sirotèrent sans commentaire. Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard étonné, tout à leur discussion, ils avaient loupé ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux. Draco grimaça, il se devait d’aller…

Au même moment, Harry se leva, l’amenant à le regarder avec insistance alors qu’il désignait les toilettes du menton avec un air interrogateur. Draco se redressa avec un rictus amusé et amena sa bouche près de l’oreille de Potter, gloussant en se rendant compte qu’il était encore un peu plus grand que Harry, certes que de cinq centimètres en gros, mais il était plus grand.

\- Tu nous prends pour des filles, Potter ? Il y a que les filles pour aller en duo aux chiottes… Je me demande pourquoi d’ailleurs…   
\- La cuvette est trop haute ! répondit avec certitude Harry.

Draco le regarda fixement, repensant à sa question, la réponse et l’image suggérée le fit rire en suivant le brun qui affichait un grand sourire, ignorant les regards ravis de leurs amis dans leurs dos. Ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir où étaient partis Naruto et son petit ami et… tombèrent sur un dilemme. Un seul couloir, trois portes, pas d’indication sur les portes.

\- Ah ah ah… ils sont bons les Japonais… et on fait comment pour pisser ?   
\- Ça devait être indiqué sur le panneau lumineux… mais en japonais sûrement.   
\- Ils sont forts, faut le dire…   
\- On fait pouf pouf ? proposa Harry.   
\- Tu nous prends vraiment pour des filles, laisse faire mon instinct ! soupira Draco en poussant la porte à sa droite.

Celle-ci s’ouvrit sans un bruit, laissant passer les deux Anglais qui se retrouvèrent… non pas dans les toilettes mais face à une scène qui les figea alors que la porte se refermait en silence derrière eux, atténuant la musique de la boîte de nuit pour d’autres sons plus… érotiques.

Naruto et son petit ami n’avaient pas quitté le night-club… ils étaient face à eux, assis sur un fauteuil semblant confortable. Le regard noir du brun était figé sur eux alors qu’il tenait encore les fesses de son petit ami écartées, plongeant en lui d’un mouvement lancinant. Naruto portait toujours son haut en résille et ses bottes mais son short se situait près de Draco, sûrement retiré avec précipitation. Sasuke, lui, était encore habillé de son costume, sa chemise ouverte dévoilait ses muscles et sa veste avait élu domicile sur une chaise non loin. Son pantalon était à ses chevilles avec son boxer noir et le jeune Japonais se tenait les jambes un peu écartées, dévoilant un piercing sous ses testicules, une guiche noire qui attira un instant leurs regards avant que les deux Anglais ne rougissent violemment en se reculant lentement sous les yeux amusés du brun.

\- _Naruto-bébé… on a de la visite !_ souffla-t-il.   
\- _Haaaan… ‘Suke… continue…_ marmonna le blond en le mordant.

Avec la sensation d’être un spectateur dans une représentation pornographique, Harry semblait presque comprendre leurs propos alors que Naruto tournait la tête vers eux en gémissant, le visage rougi par le désir. Ses yeux étaient deux lacs profonds et sombres, luisant sous le plaisir. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et rougies par les baisers alors que son petit ami continuait de se mouvoir en lui, le faisant haleter un instant, les yeux papillonnant avant de se refocaliser.

\- _Attends deux… ooohhh… oui lààà…._ Deux secondes, putain ! râla Naruto.   
\- _Parle, je t’attends !_ gloussa Sasuke.   
\- Bâtard… vous désirez ? demanda Naruto avec un ton presque calme aux deux Anglais rouge pivoine.   
\- … sanitaires ! déglutit Harry en attrapant le bras de Draco pour reculer.   
\- Juste en face… hhhmmmm… porte d’en face… Putain !!!

Le cri lui échappa quand, tout en fixant les gêneurs, Sasuke se pencha sur Naruto pour lui mordre le cou, plongeant de toute sa longueur dans le corps chaud du blond, le faisant se crisper avec un grognement de jouissance. Le brun se redressa, passant sa langue le long de la peau dorée tout en souriant d’un air narquois en regardant Harry et Draco reculer précipitamment pour sortir de la pièce, laissant le couple terminer… ce qu’il avait à faire.

Dans le couloir, assourdis par les décibels revenus, les deux jeunes sorciers se dévisagèrent avant de glousser nerveusement en se dépêchant d’aller dans les sanitaires en face de la porte « maudite ». Ils se retrouvèrent dans un lieu intégralement bicolore, le noir et le rouge se mélangeant artistiquement. Le marbre des lavabos faisait ressortir la couleur chaude de la moquette sur le sol. Le tout était d’une propreté impeccable qui les surprit un instant, se demandant s’ils n’auraient pas à faire à des sorciers vu la netteté des lieux. Des cabines se trouvaient dans un coin de la pièce, à droite des lavabos qui leur faisaient face et à gauche, des urinoirs attendaient le bon vouloir des visiteurs.

Harry regarda Draco avec nervosité. Encore une fois, la musique était atténuée dans ce lieu, leur permettant de parler sans hurler. Le visage de Draco rougissait encore de gêne avant qu’un rire nerveux ne les agite tous les deux alors qu’ils s’avançaient vers les lavabos pour s’adosser contre le marbre frais. Draco se frotta le front d’une main fébrile avant d’observer Harry encore en train de rire près de lui, le visage rouge et les yeux brillants.

\- Je le crois pas ! marmonna-t-il.   
\- Crois-le, Malfoy… crois-le.   
\- Mais… dans une boîte de nuit ?   
\- Jamais fait ? questionna Harry en le fixant avec interrogation.   
\- Si… mais j’avais pensé à fermer la porte à clé !

Un rire les secoua une nouvelle fois alors que le souvenir du regard fixe et narquois du brun leur revenait. Aucune gêne ne s’était installée dans ce regard scrutateur, seul le plaisir de plonger dans son blond se voyait parfaitement.

\- T’as un instinct merdique, Malfoy !   
\- La ferme, Potter !   
\- Il ne s’est même pas arrêté ! soupira Harry.   
\- Jaloux ? demanda Draco.   
\- Non… je savais que Naruto était avec lui, il est sexy mais il y en a d’autres…   
\- C’est pour ça que tu bandes, Potter ? Car tu l’as vu se faire baiser ? ricana Malfoy.   
\- Parle la Fouine, tu bandes aussi… et ils ne baisaient pas, je te dis !

Draco grogna en baissant les yeux sur son pantalon blanc, découvrant un gonflement annonciateur qui lui fit fermer les yeux. Génial, une érection dans les toilettes d’une boîte moldue avec Harry Potter, fantasme depuis trois années, à ses côtés… une situation rêvée pour se calmer tiens… surtout si le brun le fixait avec cet air affamé…

Il le regardait vraiment comme s’il allait le manger ! Oï !!

\- Potter, qu’est-ce que tu mates ?   
\- Tu veux de l’aide ? proposa Harry en désignant l’érection du blond qui se tendit encore un peu plus.   
\- Quoi ? Non mais tu as bu Potter ? Ton saké ne passe pas ?   
\- Si, il passe très bien ! chuchota Harry en se collant au blond, faisant se rencontrer leurs érections en piégeant Draco contre le lavabo.   
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous ? murmura Draco, ses lèvres effleurant celles de Harry.   
\- Je fais ce que j’ai envie… je t’allumes, Malfoy… Je réussis ?   
\- Parfaitement bien, je dirais… T’es en manque de sexe ?   
\- Non… je veux juste te soulager de ça.

En parlant, la main de Harry se posa sur le pantalon blanc de Draco au niveau de sa ceinture, la détachant rapidement pour la glisser dans l’ouverture, rencontrant un boxer blanc tendu sur un membre en érection. Un soupir de plaisir se fit entendre alors que Draco enroulait ses bras autour du cou de Harry, collant le brun à lui en le regardant dans les yeux, songeant à tout ce qu’il avait appris en une soirée tout en frissonnant sous la caresse.

Potter le matait depuis la dernière année de Poudlard.   
Potter le regardait fixement dans la zone de transplanage de Londres près de chez lui.   
Potter lui souriait et lui parlait normalement ce soir.   
Potter ne sortait qu’avec des blonds.   
Potter n’avait jamais fait l’amour…   
Potter n’avait jamais fait l’amour car son cœur était déjà pris… par lui-même ?

Lentement, leurs bouches s’effleurèrent en s’entrouvrant délicatement, laissant passer leurs respirations rapides. Leurs regards s’alourdirent tandis que Harry refermait la main sur le sexe de Draco, le faisant soupirer une nouvelle fois alors que la langue percée du brun venait taquiner sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Allez, Malfoy… je le sais que tu as envie…   
\- Dans les chiottes ? C’est le must du romantisme pour un Gryffi ? se moqua Draco.   
\- Qui te dit que ça se terminera ici ? souffla Harry en parcourant de sa langue la lèvre du haut alors que les mains de Draco se perdaient dans ses cheveux noirs.   
\- Tu veux me baiser Potter ? s’enquit l’ancien Serpentard.   
\- La ferme !

Sur cette injonction, Harry prit brusquement la bouche tendre lui faisant face, mêlant leurs gémissements de désir. La main du jeune sorcier se fit plus assurée, ses doigts passant dans l’ouverture du boxer pour aller taquiner la peau douce de la verge tendue derrière le tissu. L’afflux de sang le fit se tendre encore plus sous les doigts du brun, arrachant un sourire de plaisir à Harry dont la langue était en train de rendre fou Draco.

Ce dernier se concentrait sur ses sensations mais aussi sur l’absence de réponse du brun. Harry voulait-il seulement le baiser ? Il commençait à en douter sous la chaleur du baiser qu’ils échangeaient langoureusement. Lentement, leurs langues se battaient, roulaient l’une sur l’autre avant de se reculer pour un nouveau combat. Draco referma doucement les dents sur la chair de Harry qui gémit en se plaquant plus fortement contre lui, lui faisant ressentir son désir contre sa cuisse. Le futur Médicomage grogna en sentant un ongle arrondi parcourir la peau tendre de son gland, taquinant la perle d’humidité avant que sa paume ne se referme sur lui le faisant se tendre brusquement.

Le baiser se chargea d’ardeur alors que ses mains se crispaient sur les mèches ébène, le jeune homme n’aurait jamais pensé que les cheveux de Potter seraient aussi doux sous ses paumes. La main libre de Harry vint lui prendre la mâchoire, attirant encore plus le visage de Draco vers lui alors qu’ils se combattaient langoureusement pour la domination du baiser, clairement acquise par Harry lorsqu’il se mit à onduler contre la cuisse de Draco, sa main allant et venant le long de la verge tendue du blond. Le jeune homme se recula un instant, regardant avec des yeux brûlants le visage rouge face à lui. Il sourit en entendant la respiration laborieuse de son futur amant en se penchant à son oreille, sachant très bien que ce qu’il allait faire rendrait encore plus fou Draco.

\- Alors, Malfoy… tu le veux ? Tu veux que je te suce ? siffla-t-il en Fourchelang, taquinant l’oreille blanche de sa langue.   
\- P… Potter…   
\- Je pourrais me mettre à genoux ici, Malfoy. Je pourrais mettre ta queue dans ma bouche et te manger jusqu’à ce que tu en jouisses… c’est ça que tu veux ? Dis-le-moi ! murmura-t-il, tentateur.   
\- Qu’est… ce que… oh putain, Potter, c’est bas ça… je ne parle pas Fourchelang… qu’est-ce que tu as dit ! supplia presque Draco en le regardant, ses mains crispées sur ses cheveux.

Seul un sourire lui répondit alors que Harry continuait de le masturber lentement. Dans les yeux verts du jeune homme, une lueur sombre régnait, montrant clairement que la situation lui plaisait, que voir Draco dans cet état à cause de ce qu’il lui faisait lui donnait envie de le torturer encore et là… Draco se demanda si devenir l’amant de Potter ne serait pas risqué pour sa santé mentale et physique. Désespéré, il reprit la bouche du brun avec fougue en balançant ses hanches dans la poigne qui se resserra par spasme autour de lui, le faisant presque sangloter de désir. C’est dans un état second qu’il rouvrit les yeux dans le baiser et… se figea, son érection retombant dans sa surprise.

Face à lui, deux paires d’yeux amusés… qu’il n’aurait peut-être pas voulu voir de ce côté du couloir… en tout cas, pas maintenant… les observaient.

\- La pièce d’en face est libre ! lança Naruto avec un petit rire.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant le reflet des deux Japonais un peu ébouriffés dans le miroir lui faisant face. Rapidement, le jeune sorcier rhabilla Draco avant de se reculer en le regardant, le découvrant très pâle mais sans une expression de gêne sur le visage. Se retournant lentement, Harry regretta un instant la venue des deux autres dans les toilettes avant de les remercier un peu. Il ne voulait pas que la première fois où il faisait l’amour à Draco se passe dans les chiottes d’une boîte de nuit japonaise… même luxueuse.

\- Navré de déranger ! articula Sasuke avec un fort accent japonais, amenant le regard des autres sur lui.   
\- _Bâtard ! Quand allais-tu me dire que tu parles anglais ?_ s’exclama Naruto en se retournant vers lui.   
\- _Jamais ! J’aime trop quand tu me cries des injures quand on fait l’amour…_   
- _Espèce de pervers…_ souffla Naruto.   
\- _Dis l’homme qui se faisait…_   
\- Bon, on va vous laisser ! s’écria rapidement le blond en tirant son petit ami vers la porte.

Sur ces mots, la cloison matelassée rouge sombre se referma doucement, les replongeant dans un silence un peu maladroit, les deux sorciers n’osant pas se regarder. Puis, avec un raclement de gorge, Harry se retourna vers Draco, le fixant avec intensité. Le blond était en train de reprendre contenance et se recoiffait d’une main un peu tremblante, les yeux gris posés sur la bouche rougie de Harry avant qu’ils ne se relèvent vers ses propres prunelles.

\- Quoi ? demanda Draco.   
\- J’ai pas changé d’avis, tu sais…   
\- Je ne bande plus, ces deux Moldus m’ont cassé l’envie.   
\- Je ne te parle pas de ça… je veux passer la nuit avec toi… voire même plus ! termina-t-il en Fourchelang.   
\- Arrête de faire ça ! ordonna Draco en le fusillant des yeux, frémissant en entendant le sifflement de Harry. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le en anglais.   
\- Veux-tu passer la nuit avec moi, Malfoy ?   
\- Envie de baiser ? ricana-t-il.   
\- La ferme… et puis va chier, pense ce que tu veux ! marmonna Harry en se détournant.

Draco le regarda partir avec un léger sentiment de culpabilité. Encore une fois, alors qu’il était seul dans les toilettes de la boîte de nuit, il repensa à la nuit qu’il passait. Ce qu’il avait toujours voulu arrivait, Potter faisait attention à lui, il lui parlait sans injure ou presque, il riait avec lui, il lui souriait avec amusement, il… l’embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait… il lui proposait de passer la nuit avec lui…

C’est d’ailleurs cette réflexion qui le fit sortir de sa torpeur et avancer vers la porte. Souvent, en soirée, il avait entendu Potter parler avec ses conquêtes. Ses « On va chez toi ? » le torturaient mais jamais le brun ne leur avait laissé le choix… et jamais il n’avait proposé de passer la nuit avec eux chez lui. Passer une nuit complète… chez Potter…

Jamais il n’avait dit qu’il voulait le baiser, le coupant à chaque fois dans sa phrase…

Son rythme cardiaque s’accéléra lentement alors que sa décision se précisait… il allait passer la nuit avec Potter… et s’il se débrouillait assez finement, en parfait Serpentard, il passerait de longues et jouissives nuits avec Potter après celle-ci.

C’est ce qu’il pensait quand il revint à leur table d’ un pas déterminé…   
C’est ce qu’il pensait en remarquant l’absence de Potter et celle du blond à la table à côté…   
C’est à cette phrase, ce « Veux-tu passer la nuit avec moi, Malfoy ? » chuchoté doucement qu’il s’accrocha en voyant Sasuke fusiller du regard un couple sur la piste de danse…   
C’est avec un regain de colère que Draco prit la décision que jamais plus, il ne verrait Potter quitter la pièce avec un autre blond que lui…   
Et c’est en voyant Harry danser avec ce Naruto de façon assez tendancieuse pour faire grogner de possessivité le Japonais brun qui venait de se poster près de lui pour observer leurs propriétés évoluer sur la piste de danse qu’il prit une bonne résolution.

Potter était à lui et à personne d’autres.

................................................................................

Harry quitta les sanitaires en se retenant de claquer la porte. Pourquoi se mettre en colère, il aurait dû le savoir, non ? Malfoy n’aurait jamais accepté de passer la nuit avec lui. Il ne voulait que baiser, rien d’autre… pourquoi s’énerver, il aurait dû accepter et savourer pleinement cette soirée…

Foutu complexe de Gryffondor à la con, on ne profite pas de celui qu’on aime…

Le jeune homme s’arrêta au bout du couloir un instant, regardant avec étonnement le roux du bar accueillir une jeune femme près de lui en lui tendant un micro. Harry détailla celui qui devait être le propriétaire de l’établissement et effectivement, il y avait des ressemblance avec Naruto dans son sourire et ses yeux perçants… bien que le roux soit largement plus grand que le nain blond.

Il ne put écouter leur conversation avec les cris de joie autour de lui et se dirigea d’un pas lent vers sa table alors qu’une musique commençait à se faire entendre. Harry leva un sourcil en reconnaissant la chanson de la série « Queer as folk », il devait y avoir un fan dans l’équipe de la boîte de nuit. Il allait attraper sa chaise quand une tornade blonde se saisit de son bras et le conduisit manu militari sur la piste de danse. Le jeune sorcier regarda ses amis d’un air interrogateur mais vu leurs mines choquées, ils n’étaient au courant de rien.

Baissant la tête vers Naruto qui venait de se retourner vers lui et qui levait ses yeux pour rencontrer les siens, Harry haussa un sourcil étonné en laissant le jeune homme poser ses mains sur ses hanches alors qu’ils se mettaient à danser en rythme, se frôlant légèrement.

\- Il se passe quoi là ? demanda Harry.   
\- Vengeance personnelle envers le bâtard…   
\- Ah d’accord… pourquoi moi ?   
\- Car j’ai un truc à te dire, imbécile ! grogna Naruto en se tendant pour atteindre son oreille, le regard posé sur leurs tables. Fait chier, pourquoi t’es plus grand que moi aussi !   
\- J’y peux rien si t’es une crevette, tu sais ! gloussa Harry en le soulevant doucement vers lui en dansant.   
\- Je t’emmerde… bon, j’ai remarqué quelque chose…   
\- Oui ?   
\- T’es avec le blond ?   
\- Draco ? s’étonna Harry. Non… malheureusement, non.   
\- Mais tu le veux, pas vrai ?   
\- Qui ne le voudrait pas ! soupira Harry.   
\- Pas mon genre, je préfère les bruns ! marmonna Naruto en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de Harry, les yeux rivés sur Sasuke qui venait de rejoindre ledit Draco au bord de la piste de danse. On va activer sinon, on va avoir une émeute dans peu de temps. Je serais toi, je foncerais sur le faux blond.   
\- C’est un vrai blond…   
\- Ouais, ouais, t’es mieux placé que moi pour savoir, non ? Bref, choppe-le ce soir, il te regarde comme Sasuke me regarde.   
\- C'est-à-dire ?   
\- T’es con ou tu vas comprendre seul ? se moqua Naruto en le regardant.   
\- Tsss… tu crois vraiment que…   
\- Oh oui, je crois bien… euh… tu me fais confiance ? demanda le blond en se collant soudainement à lui.   
\- Euh, oui… pourquoi ? se méfia Harry.   
\- J’ai oublié de te prévenir que Sasuke est très très jaloux… t’inquiète pas, je te protégerai… par contre, ton blond a pas l’air commode là... il aurait des pulsions meurtrières ?   
\- Draco ? Je…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que dans un hoquet, Naruto lui ayant mordillé l’oreille avant de se faire positivement arraché de ses bras par une poigne menaçante. Sasuke fusilla des yeux Harry avant de prendre son petit ami contre lui, l’amenant à entourer ses hanches de ses cuisses en lui roulant une pelle du feu de Merlin. Harry tituba un instant en arrière, les yeux plongés dans le regard noir de Sasuke avant de se retrouver dans les bras d’une autre personne. Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement, rencontrant un regard acier et des cheveux blonds, Draco se tenait face à lui et contre son corps.

Instinctivement, ses mains vinrent prendre les hanches vêtues de blanc contre les siennes puis glissèrent sur les fesses musclées. Draco plongea une main dans les cheveux noirs avant d’amener la bouche de Harry contre la sienne et de grogner un « T’es à moi, Potter » rauque. Sans un mot supplémentaire, ils s’embrassèrent brusquement, leurs hanches s’entrechoquant avec une ardeur frisant l’indécence en rythme avec la musique alors que le « I wanna play with fire » de la chanteuse résonnait, repris par les clients de la boîte de nuit. Leurs langues se battaient avec fougue, les yeux fermés pour plus d’intimité, Harry et Draco ignoraient qu’à leur table, leurs amis se versaient des verres de whisky pour fêter ça.

Harry se recula, passant une de ses cuisses entre les jambes de Draco avant d’attirer le corps du blond contre lui, le faisant le chevaucher. Ses mains malaxaient lentement les fesses de l’ancien Serpentard qui plissa les yeux, ses iris étincelant de mille feux sous les spots. Harry se pencha sur son oreille, lui marmonnant un « Toi aussi, t’es à moi, Malfoy » assourdi par le désir qui fit frémir son partenaire. Les mains pâles encerclèrent son visage et il laissa Draco lui ravager la bouche alors qu’il les amenait à se frotter l’un contre l’autre. Ils n’ignoraient pas leurs sexes bandés qui se collaient, se cherchant à travers le pantalon, la chaleur qui les gagnait alors qu’ils se dévoraient la bouche comme jamais. L’ardeur qu’ils avaient mis à se détester éclatant en un désir explosif* qui les faisait trembler.

Draco éloigna la tête de Harry et posa son front contre le sien, le regardant fixement avec une lueur sauvage dans les yeux.

\- Je veux passer la nuit avec toi, Potter ! souffla-t-il.   
\- Il t’en a fallu du temps pour te décider, Malfoy.   
\- Ta gueule ! marmonna Draco.

Sans un mot de plus, ils partirent chercher leurs vestes sur leurs chaises, saluant rapidement leurs compagnons un peu ivres qui riaient sur une chose connue d’eux seuls et quittèrent le night-club, rencontrant Sasuke et Naruto qui se dirigeaient vers une limousine noire non loin… ou plutôt Sasuke portant un Naruto mort de rire sur son épaule. Le blond croisa le regard amusé de Harry qui lui sourit en levant le pouce, son autre main tenant Draco au creux des reins. Naruto lui fit le même geste avant de se faire fesser par Sasuke qui avait vu leurs regards, déclenchant une nouvelle fois son rire qui se fit étouffer lorsque son petit ami le jeta dans la voiture avant de monter à son tour en adressant un regard noir à Harry.

\- Il ne va pas te porter dans son cœur ! remarqua Draco avec un ricanement.   
\- Je m’en fiche, c’est Naruto qui voulait se venger…   
\- Téméraire le nain blond… lâcha-t-il de sa voix traînante.   
\- Ou complètement fêlé, au choix…

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers la ruelle où ils pourraient transplaner sans crainte et se fixèrent un long moment en silence, la tension remontant légèrement entre eux.

\- On va où ? demanda Draco.   
\- Je te veux chez moi, Malfoy, dans mon lit.   
\- Allons-y alors ! murmura-t-il en l’embrassant.

C’est enlacé avec Draco que Harry les fit alors transplaner… Ils allaient enfin être ensemble… enfin.

................................................................................

Draco hoqueta brusquement quand il se fit plaquer soudainement contre le mur d’entrée du square Grimmaurd, chez Potter. Les mains du brun posées sur ses fesses alors que sa bouche se faisait littéralement dévorer sous la fougue de l’ancien Gryffondor, il se demandait encore une fois s’il allait ressortir vivant de cette nuit avec Potter…

Mais il était trop tard pour objecter quoi que ce soit…

De toute façon, avec une langue dans la gorge et une main entre les fesses, insistant à travers le tissu sur un point assez sensible de son corps, qu’aurait-il pu dire ? « Oh fait Potter, chouette intérieur, j’aime beaucoup »… il n’avait pas vu l’intérieur de Potter, seulement le hall beige où plusieurs briques étaient apparentes. Une… Ouch ! Il confirmait, une petite commode non loin où… Draco sursauta brusquement en entendant la musique éclater furieusement dans la maison insonorisée magiquement.

La chaîne hi-fi de Potter venait de se mettre en marche à cause d’un coup de reins farouche du brun qui glissa ses mains dans son dos, remontant le long de ses épaules pour littéralement lui arracher sa veste qui atterrit sur le portemanteau, un peu de guingois cependant. Le jeune homme se recula lentement, haletant en regardant les yeux verts de son vis-à-vis luire de sauvagerie alors que son corps tremblait en fonction de la musique. Les dents de Potter se découvrirent dans un sourire affamé, le jeune sorcier laissant passer ses mains sur les cuisses de Draco avant de le griffer doucement.

Putain… Potter était excitant au possible là… et Draco n’était pas sûr à cent pourcent qu’il n’en jouisse pas avant la fin de leur étreinte.

\- Tu y tiens ?   
\- Ah quoi ? murmura Draco en regardant les mains du brun venir se poser sur sa chemise de soie.   
\- Tes fringues… oh, et puis, je m’en tape, je t’en rachèterai.   
\- Qu…

Sans un mot de plus et avec un petit frisson annonçant que la magie était liée à son geste, Potter arracha sa chemise noire, les lambeaux de tissu tombant le long de son corps pâle et finement musclé. Draco haleta une nouvelle fois avant de fermer les yeux avec un râle de plaisir douloureux en sentant les mains de son futur amant se refermer sur ses cuisses pour les soulever sur ses hanches, l’incitant à les nouer autour de ses reins. Ceci fait, Harry porta Draco vers sa chambre, frissonnant de plus en plus violemment au rythme de la musique. Une main se glissa dans les cheveux si fins et doux du blond, amenant sa bouche contre la sienne avant qu’il ne remarque un dessin inscrit dans le dos de Draco grâce au miroir du hall, tatouage qui le fit sourire et rendit son regard assuré et possessif. Une main vint caresser le dragon noir aux yeux verts qui se tenait tapi sur les reins de Draco, son corps fin et musclé blotti sur le côté gauche du sorcier alors que sa queue venait se positionner sur ses épaules.

Un petit rire lui échappa et Harry se recula en regardant Draco qui fronça les sourcils, vexé de voir l’amusement du Gryffondor en cet instant.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as Potter ? marmonna-t-il.   
\- Tu as un dragon noir aux yeux verts ?   
\- Et alors ?   
\- Arrache-moi ma chemise ! souffla Harry.

Fronçant un sourcil étonné, Draco obtempéra et resta figé sur le torse nu et musclé du brun. Il voyait parfaitement les cicatrices dues à la guerre contre Voldemort et il le maudit encore une fois d’avoir apposé ces marques sur le corps parfait du brun. Ses mains vinrent s’échouer dans son dos, s’accrochant à lui et il perçut parfaitement les reliefs d’un tatouage. Draco leva un regard interdit vers Harry qui sourit en coin, une étincelle tendre dans les yeux avant de se retourner pour présenter son dos au miroir. Toujours accroché à ses hanches, Draco ne put que voir le reflet du dos de Harry et il sentit son cœur faire un léger arrêt avant de redémarrer à un rythme accéléré. Sur le dos hâlé, à l’inverse du sien, un magnifique dragon blanc aux yeux gris bleuté reposait sur les épaules larges de Potter. Le bas de son corps se logeait sur le flanc droit de son futur amant et sa queue venait « mourir » sur ses reins…

\- Je comprends l’amusement du tatoueur ! murmura Harry dans son cou, butinant sa peau douce.   
\- Tu l’as fait quand ? demanda Draco, passionné par le dragon.   
\- Il y a deux ans… et toi ?   
\- Deux ans aussi… je croyais le dessin unique.   
\- Je savais qu’il y avait l’autre face de mon dragon quelque part… mais jamais je n’aurais cru que c’était toi qui le possédais…   
\- Qu’est-ce que tu crois, Potter, rien n’est trop beau pour moi ! ricana Draco d’une voix traînante.

Harry sourit en coin avant de reprendre la bouche de Draco dans un mouvement soudain, arrachant un soupir de plaisir à son vis-à-vis qui s’agrippa à ses cheveux. Draco mordilla légèrement les lèvres rougies de Harry, se laissant conduire à reculons vers la chambre, ses jambes étant redescendues des hanches de Potter dans la découverte du dragon. Il sentait les mains impatientes de son amant danser sur sa taille avec acharnement et il tituba un peu quand son pantalon glissa à ses pieds. Harry grogna brusquement avant d’agiter la main, les dénudant totalement alors qu’ils pénétraient dans son domaine. Draco perçut le lit derrière ses genoux et avant qu’il ne puisse réfléchir clairement à ce que cela signifiait vraiment, il se sentit poussé en arrière sur la douceur du lit.

Tel un chat, son corps se cambra et se frotta doucement sur les draps de soie noirs recouvrant le matelas. La musique résonnait à travers les murs et après avoir entendu le grognement sourd de Harry, Draco leva les yeux vers lui. Le regard presque prédateur que le brun posait sur lui semblait le brûler alors qu’une fierté presque jouissive le parcourait. Potter le trouvait beau, le trouvait sexy, nu et allongé sur son lit aux draps de soie… Potter le voulait.

\- Jamais je ne te laisserai quitter ce lit, Malfoy…   
\- Tu sembles bien sûr de toi, Potty ! murmura Draco.   
\- Crois-moi… tu en redemanderas après ça…   
\- Que de belles paroles… qui te dit que je ne voudrai pas partir en courant ? provoqua-t-il.   
\- Qui te dit que tu ne seras pas attaché à moi toute la nuit ?   
\- Avec un mec qui ne peut peut-être pas me satisfaire ?   
\- Dans ce cas-là… je te satisferai autant de fois que tu le souhaites ! promit Harry en se penchant au-dessus du corps de Draco pour prendre ses lèvres.   
\- Je ne suis pas prêt de partir alors ! souffla Draco en l’embrassant.   
\- Tant mieux.

Leurs baisers s’intensifièrent, devenant de plus en plus charnels alors que le corps de Harry venait se poser sur celui de son amant, amenant leurs virilités à se frotter l’une contre l’autre. La friction leur arracha un gémissement sourd et c’est après un baiser plus rude que Harry se recula légèrement, dévorant des yeux le visage rougi de Draco. Son regard chaud brûla presque la peau blanche alors que le désir de dévorer son corps se faisait intense. Il voulait entendre Malfoy le supplier de le satisfaire…

\- Je vais te bouffer, Malfoy ! siffla-t-il en Fourchelang en se baissant pour passer sa langue sur la peau parcourue de frissons.   
\- P… Potter… recommen…   
\- Oh oui, je vais te manger… de ce côté et de l’autre… t’es si sexy Malfoy… et t’es à moi maintenant ! marmonna Harry en anglais.   
\- Mange-moi ! invita Draco en écartant les bras.

Avec un sourire carnassier, Harry souleva les bras fins et musclés au-dessus de la tête blonde, passant sa bouche et le bout de ses dents le long de la chair frémissante. Son souffle chaud provoqua une nuée de chair de poule qui hérissa le petit duvet le long de l’épiderme de l’ange au caractère de merde. Un petit rire résonna dans la chambre à son grand amusement quand sa langue passa sous l’aisselle de Draco, le chatouillant à son grand embarras alors que sa bouche et son nez se promenaient sur le torse nu du jeune homme. Profondément, Harry respirait l’odeur de Draco, s’en gorgeant les sens au point d’en devenir totalement accro. Sa langue rencontra un téton déjà dressé à cause de la chair de poule tandis que ses paumes frôlaient ses flancs sensibles, amenant sa victime consentante à se tortiller. Sa langue lapa le petit nombril pâle au centre des abdominaux, arrachant une plainte rauque à Draco qui se tordit un peu plus.

Harry sourit doucement contre la chair tendre avant de se redresser en regardant son amant lever un sourcil interrogateur, la respiration haletante. Il tendit une main vers la porte et prononça un « Accio bouteille de saké » qui fit se figer Draco avec une appréhension tardive. La petite bouteille transparente arriva presque aussitôt et se cala dans la main du jeune homme. Harry retira le bouchon et versa un peu de liquide alcoolisé dans le nombril du blond qui sourit en coin, amusé.

\- T’es vraiment un pervers, Potter…   
\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable, Malfoy ! répondit Harry en lapant le saké dans le nombril de Draco.   
\- Humm… continue plus bas ! souffla-t-il.

Sentant la verge humide de Draco contre son torse, Harry refusait pourtant de s’y intéresser maintenant malgré les mains impatientes du blond qui le poussaient plus bas. Ses propres mains caressaient, malaxaient la chair douce sous lui, se gorgeant de cette première sensation. Tous ses amants disparaissaient de son esprit alors que seul Draco l’intéressait depuis toujours. Ses dents gravèrent leur marque sur une cuisse tendre, arrachant un cri rauque à Draco qui se souleva sur ses coudes pour le regarder faire, tremblant doucement sous les sensations que cette bouche lui procurait. Potter ne mentait pas, il le mangeait réellement.

Avec un réflexe de retrait instinctif, ses pieds essayèrent d’échapper aux mains de Potter mais celui-ci semblait décidé à les honorer, embrassant son os et passant doucement sa langue sur ses chevilles. Avec le brun à ses pieds de cette façon, Draco se sentait aussi vénéré qu’un dieu.

\- Suce-moi ! murmura-t-il, torturé en voyant les mains et la bouche de Harry remonter.   
\- Hum ? fit Harry en se redressant légèrement, le regardant entre ses mèches noires.   
\- Suce-moi, putain !   
\- C’est si gentiment demandé.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Harry se pencha lentement, sortant le bout de sa langue qui passa langoureusement sur sa chair frémissante, lui arrachant un sanglot de frustration. Les coups de langue s’accélérèrent, le faisant se tortiller sous le corps de Harry, allongé entre ses jambes, le souffle chaud le faisait gémir à le sentir contre sa verge et enfin… la bouche douée de Potter engloutit son érection et un cri rauque de soulagement lui échappa.

Lentement, il le dégusta, Draco s’en rendit bien compte. Harry l’avalait complètement mais délicatement. Sa langue le massait, le torturant avec son piercing qu’il sentait contre son frein, ses dents éraflaient légèrement son gland avant que sa chair soyeuse ne vienne demander pardon à sa place. Les mains de Draco reposaient dans les cheveux noirs, ses yeux roulant dans ses orbites sous le plaisir qu’il ressentait. Ses jambes étaient totalement ouvertes sous la poigne de Potter qui… lâcha son membre douloureux pour descendre entre ses cuisses, embrassant doucement ses bourses pâles, l’intérieur velouté de sa chair. La respiration ardente de Potter se trouva sur ses fesses avant qu’il ne se redresse pour venir l’embrasser, partageant avec lui son goût légèrement amer.

Dans un grognement rauque, Harry attrapa les mains impatientes de Draco pour les maintenir au-dessus de sa tête sans fléchir face à son regard brillant d’attente. La bouche tentatrice du blond s’entrouvrit, laissant passer sa langue qui vint taquiner ses lèvres pour un baiser plus profond mais avec une lenteur presque insupportable, Harry lui lécha le cou, remontant lentement vers sa bouche pour en éviter la courbe en déviant vers son oreille, sentant contre sa propre joue la bouche de Draco essayer de le happer. Avec un sourire sournois, Harry plissa les paupières et vint placer ses lèvres contre le lobe de Draco et commença son récit…

\- Tu as si bon goût, Malfoy ! siffla-t-il, sachant que le son du Fourchelang affolait son amant. Si bon… ta peau est si douce sous moi, si tendre… j’ai envie de te croquer… mais ça tu le sais, non ? ricana Harry en sentant un coup de reins brusque de Draco qui essayait de l’embrasser rudement. Regarde ça comme tu sembles affolé, si désireux… j’ai pourtant un autre côté à manger, tu me l’as proposé… tu ne feras plus marche arrière maintenant ! souffla-t-il contre les lèvres du blond, ressentant aussitôt les dents blanches du jeune homme pincer sa chair. Je t’interdis d’aller voir ailleurs, tu m’entends !   
\- Harry ! gémit Draco, les larmes aux yeux de frustration. Continue ! Prend-moi…   
\- Tourne-toi, j’ai encore un côté à manger ! répondit-il avec un petit rire rauque.

Le son fit trembler Draco alors qu’il se retournait sur le ventre, les bras sous sa tête tournée sur le côté droit. Dans le mouvement, il manqua un geste de Harry qui souffla sur sa main avant de la poser sur le lit près de sa hanche. Le futur Auror le positionna comme il le voulait, les hanches un peu surélevées pour présenter ses fesses musclées et s’allongea au-dessus de son corps, sa verge érigée plaquée entre les deux globes de chair qui l’affolaient. Sa bouche vint parcourir sa nuque pâle, mordillant sa peau, laissant la trace de son passage possessif. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient passer son souffle haletant alors que ses reins faisaient glisser son sexe humide de désir entre ses fesses.

D’une main, Harry attrapa sa verge pour aller taquiner l’entrée cachée de Draco, le faisant frémir en gémissant. Lentement, le bout de son sexe passa sur son intimité, déposant son désir humide qui fit luire sa chair, attirant son regard et son attention. Le jeune homme siffla entre ses dents en posant une main sous le ventre de Draco, effleurant du pouce le sexe bandé et quémandeur, arrachant un cri rauque au jeune homme. Après un frisson de tout son être, Draco écarta un peu plus ses jambes pour laisser place à Harry qui s’accroupit entre elles, le regardant fixement, passant sa main libre sur la raie de ses fesses, taquinant du bout des doigts la chair frémissante.

\- P… Putain… Potter… continue…   
\- Huumm… tu peux m’appeler Harry, tu sais… murmura Harry en appuyant son index contre l’intimité de Draco.   
\- Haa… oh putain… Potter, mets-la-moi ! ordonna celui-ci.   
\- Mettre quoi, Draco ? souffla le brun, une lueur sauvage dans les yeux. Tu veux quoi ? Ma queue ou ma langue ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Harry se pencha, envoyant un air chaud entre les fesses de Draco qui le fit grogner d’attente. Du bout de la langue, il taquina son entrée rose, se goûtant sur la chair chaude de son amant. Il percevait les cris de plaisir et d’attente du blond mais se concentrait sur l’action en cours, sentant les chairs tendres se détendre au fur et à mesure que Draco se laissait aller à son toucher. Sa langue le pénétra un peu avant qu’un index vienne la rejoindre, caressant doucement l’anneau de chair avant de s’avancer, glissant sur la langue humide de Harry pour s’enfoncer enfin en Draco qui se cambra doucement, sentant que sur son sexe tendu, son amant refaisait des allées et venues sur toute sa longueur, frôlant sa base, encerclant un peu douloureusement avant de repartir, la chaleur restant.

La main de Harry quitta sa verge pour revenir sur son ventre, le faisant se cambrer un peu plus. L’index en lui bougeait maintenant sans contrainte et Harry glissa un majeur doucement avant de se faire arrêter par Draco qui lui prit le poignet d’une main tremblante.

\- Prends-moi… maintenant.   
\- Je ne veux pas te faire mal, Draco.   
\- C’est bon… sans y aller comme un sauvage… viens ! souffla-t-il avec un rictus.

Harry pouffa doucement en appuyant son front contre une épaule pâle et en sueur, goûtant sa saveur salée avant de présenter son érection contre l’intimité préparée de Draco. Doucement, il le pénétra en refermant une seconde fois sa main libre sur l’érection impatiente de Draco qui posa sa propre main sur la sienne en se repoussant en arrière, avalant quelques centimètres de chair chaude du brun. Entrelaçant leurs doigts sur le sexe de Draco, les deux jeunes hommes bougeaient d’un même élan, lent et profond. Draco plaça sa main libre derrière le crâne de Harry, attirant la bouche de celui-ci dans son cou et pivota sa tête vers lui, léchant une goutte de sueur sur la tempe de Harry. Le jeune homme redressa son visage sans retirer la main de son amant et tout en chaloupant des hanches contre le corps opalin, Harry vint embrasser lentement Draco, caressant sa verge plus fortement.

Draco se tendit contre sa paume, sentant son corps chauffer douloureusement alors que de petits spasmes le contractaient par à-coup autour de Harry. Son souffle court se perdait dans la bouche de ce dernier mais jamais le brun ne voulut lâcher ses lèvres, l’embrassant comme jamais. Un sanglot un peu affolé lui échappa quand la chaleur monta jusqu’à sa poitrine, rendant sa propre respiration presque difficile. Se décalant enfin de la bouche rouge de Harry, Draco se raidit en râlant. Il essayait de penser mais tout en lui se résumait à ce sexe dur et chaud, ces mouvements en lui et autour de sa verge brûlante, cette bouche qui lui mangeait le cou, cette voix haletante qui murmurait contre sa peau qu’il était si bon, si doux, si… chaud…

Oh Salazar, Draco voulait jouir, il le sentait qu’il allait jouir grâce à Potter mais il se demandait maintenant s’il pourrait en revenir vivant. Retirant sa main enlacée à celle de Harry, Draco prit plus franchement sa propre érection, se poussant plus durement en arrière contre le sexe de son amant avant de se figer avec un sanglot étouffé. Ses yeux acier se baissèrent sur lui et il découvrit un petit serpent noir aux yeux verts enroulé autour de sa chair tendre. Ce pervers de Potter l’empêchait de venir et sachant qu’il ne parlait pas Fourchelang, il ne pouvait demander au serpent de le relâcher.

Les coups de reins de Harry se firent plus puissants en lui, ses tremblements plus forts, les spasmes plus durs et, enfin, quand l’ardeur de sa chair ne put trouver une autre échappatoire qu’une crispation de tout son être, Draco ouvrit la bouche en hurlant son plaisir, enfonçant d’un coup de reins Harry en lui, le faisant percuter violemment la petite glande cachée en lui, renforçant son cri qui devint sauvage.

Haletant et sans force, Draco sentit que Harry se retirait doucement, le retournant sur le dos pour lui faire face. Le rouge aux joues, sans voix, il ne pouvait que voir son corps toujours tendu de désir pour le brun qui venait de s’allonger doucement sur lui, le faisant gémir en sentant sur sa chair désireuse et tendre le corps lourd et chaud de son amant. Les lèvres douces de Harry se promenaient sur sa peau frémissante, le faisant gémir.

\- Harry ! gémit-il en se tortillant.   
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux Draco ! murmura Harry contre son nombril.   
\- Putain, ce que je veux ? haleta celui-ci. A ton avis, abruti !   
\- Je ne sais pas, dis-moi ! pouffa-t-il en taquinant le bout de son érection de la langue.   
\- Par Salazar, il est vraiment… t’étais pas un… Gryffi ? Les Gryffondor sont gentils… serviables… fiers et… et… et… putain, mais tu vas me la mettre ta queue par Merlin ?

Avec un éclat de rire joueur, Harry se redressa, attrapant les jambes du blond furieux qui le fusillait du regard et les coinça à ses coudes, se penchant au-dessus de son corps pour le pénétrer lentement. La plainte de soulagement qui échappa à Draco le fit sourire avec amusement. Les lèvres de Draco l’attrapèrent fougueusement et, tout en l’embrassant, il lui chuchota de le libérer. Harry se pencha un peu plus sur lui, soulevant le bas de son corps du lit aux draps humides de sueur pour s’enfoncer inlassablement en lui. Sa bouche se promenait sur le visage de Draco, taquinant son nez pointu avant de l’embrasser doucement.

\- C’est si bon Draco ! siffla-t-il. Trop bon… je t’aime Draco… je t’aime tellement… jamais je te laisserai m’échapper maintenant… c’est si chaud en toi bébé… si chaud.   
\- Po… Harry… gémit Draco. Pas le… pas le Fourchelang… dis-le-moi… normalement.   
\- Tu le voudrais, pas vrai ? continua-t-il dans le langage des serpents. Savoir ce que je te dis… un jour proche, je te le dirai… ce soir… je veux que tu jouisses en entendant cette voix dans ton oreille… je veux que tu cries mon prénom en entendant ce langage que d’autres ont craint…

Harry attrapa les épaules de Draco dans ses mains et augmenta sa cadence, tendant le corps de son amant, des cris de plus en plus forts résonnaient au-dessus de la musique toujours en route dans la maison. Les cris mêlés au Fourchelang vibraient dans l’atmosphère, il savait pertinemment qu’il perdait un peu le contrôle sur sa magie qui faisait palpiter l’air autour d’eux et les faisait frissonner. D’un sifflement strident, il ordonna à Hebi de relâcher son amant qui en gémit de bien-être avant de se cambrer violemment, jouissant entre leurs corps sans avoir eu besoin de se toucher. Le prénom de Harry fut hurlé dans la nuit alors que celui-ci se libérait en Draco, grognant son prénom contre la chair en sueur.

La respiration haletante des deux sorciers se mêlaient alors que leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas un instant, les émeraudes plongeant dans l’acier avec une lueur tendre. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement tandis que Draco enroulait ses bras autour de la nuque humide de Harry, souriant un peu dans le baiser. Le jeune sorcier se recula, dévorant des yeux les rougeurs sur sa peau pâle, se doutant que Draco devait voir la même chose sur sa propre peau et se coucha près de lui.

Un petit rire lui échappa alors qu’il se tournait sur le côté, caressant le torse nu et en sueur de Draco. Le son attira l’attention du blond qui le fixa un instant avec interrogation en soupirant, la lourdeur de son corps le poussait au sommeil même s’il savait que le lendemain, le réveil serait une torture. Harry se pencha sur lui, posant sa joue sur son buste avant d’embrasser un de ses tétons avec taquinerie.

\- Allez… montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, beau blond !

Draco l’observa quelques minutes avant de rouler sur lui, se redressant avec souplesse en prenant la bouteille de saké sur la table de nuit. Levant un index pour lui signifier de patienter, il avala une large rasade d’alcool en frissonnant, sentant son sexe tressaillir à l’idée de posséder à son tour le brun. Un sourire hautain se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu’il reposait le flacon en se penchant lentement sur Harry.

\- C’est une bonne chose que demain, nous n’ayons pas cours, Potter.   
\- Ah ? demanda avec un sourire Harry.   
\- Oui… car tu n’es pas prêt de sortir de ce lit.   
\- Tu sembles bien sûr de toi, la Fouine ! murmura-t-il.   
\- Crois-moi… tu en redemanderas après ça…

Avec un rire complice, ils s’enlacèrent en se dévorant la bouche de baisers langoureux… c’était reparti pour un tour.


End file.
